phineasandferbfandomcom_it-20200215-history
In classe con papà
Dopo aver affrontato la scelta fra la prigione e il servizio per la comunità, Heinz diventa un insegnante nella scuola di Vanessa. Nel frattempo, tre insetti si imbarcano nell'impresa di essere i primi a riuscire a comunicare con gli umani. Descrizione episodio Trascrizione Canzoni * Doof 101 Galleria Ricorrenze Frase: "So cosa faremo oggi!" Frase: "Non sei troppo giovane?" Frase di Ferb Frase: "Che state facendo?" Frase: "Ehi, dov'è Perry?" Entrate di Perry nel suo covo Spiegare qui il modo in cui Perry entra nel suo covo. Se non ci va, rimpiazzare questo con "inesistente". Jingle di Doofenshmirtz Scrivere qui i jingle di Heinz. Se non ce ne sono rimpiazzare questo con "inesistente". Frasi memorabili Ulteriori informazioni * Questo episodio prende parte mentre gli altri sono a scuola. * Questo episodio prende parte fuori dall'estate * La scuola di Phineas e Ferb, la John P. Trestati Elementary, prende il nome dal fondatore dell'Area dei Tre Stati, John P. Trestati. * Phineas e Ferb fanno solo un cameo in questo episodio. * Candace non compare in questo episodio. * Il calendario dice che il 1° settembre è domenica. Errori * Continuità * Allusioni * Curiosità * Questo è il primo episodio a prendere parte mentre dei personaggi sono a scuola. * Sesto episodio a prendere parte fuori dall'estate ("Un Natale anche per Danville", "Il brivido di Halloween", "Acrobazie sul ghiaccio", "Felice anno nuovo!", "Appuntamento in maschera"). * Terzo episodio a mostrare qualcuno a scuola ("Mia sorella, la mummia", "Fanta guerra tra fans"). * Prima apparizione di Johnny dall'episodio "Tira il Dado!". * Quinto episodio dove il filone di Heinz e Perry prende la maggior parte dell'episodio ("Sulla strada per Danville", "Questo è il tuo passato!", "Depistati", "Live and Let Drive"). * Undicesimo episodio ad avere un punto di vista diverso da quello di Phineas e Ferb per la maggior parte del tempo ("Sulle traccie del Maracamandorlo", "Niente Phineas e Ferb", "Un ragazzo formidabile", "Sulla strada per Danville", "Questo è il tuo passato!", "Depistati", "Perry terapia", "Storia delle api", "Grazie, ma no grazie!", "Live and Let Drive"). * Quarto episodio ad avere la parola "Doof" nel titolo ("Evviva Doofania!", "La dinastia Doof", "Agente Doof"). :* Sesto episodio nella versione originale ("Hail Doofania!", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Doof Dynasty", "Agent Doof", "Doofapus"). * Il titolo di questo episodio (almeno l'originale) è tratto dalla vecchia classe di Heinz, "Evil 101". Cast * Vincent Martella come Phineas Flynn, voci aggiuntive * Ashley Tisdale come Candace Flynn * Thomas Sangster come Ferb Fletcher * Caroline Rhea come Linda Flynn * Richard O'Brien come Lawrence Fletcher * Malcom McDowell come Reginald Fletcher * Dan Povenmire come Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh come Maggiore Monogram, voci aggiuntive * Tyler Mann come Carl * Dee Bradley Baker come Perry, Padre di Doofenshmirtz * Gary Cole come Preside Lang * Jennifer Grey come Mrs. Pierpoint * Olivia Olson come Vanessa * Logan Miller come Johnny * Benita Scheckel come Lacie, voci aggiuntive * Danica McKellar come Becky * Josh Gad come Wendell * Stephen Root come Floyd * J.K. Simmons come Napoleon * Altre voci: Lucas Grabeel, Marcus Paulik :: Segna un personaggio che non appare nell'episodio '' Doppiaggio * Manuel Meli come Phineas Flynn * Gemma Donati come Candace Flynn * Federico Campaiola come Ferb Fletcher * Antonella Rinaldi come Linda Flynn * Mauro Gravina come Lawrence Fletcher * Luca dal Fabbro come Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Stefano Mondini come Francis Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker come Perry :: Segna un personaggio che non appare nell'episodio '' Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 4